villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ice Mistral
Ice Mistral is a super villainess from the MMOG City of Heroes, she is a agent of Arachnos and Scirocco's apprentice. She holds the power to conjure and control ice, sleet and snow. Background Irena Rudenko was chosen to be Ice Mistral by the Monks of the Four Winds, a title that bestowed power upon it's bearer. But Irena went mad with power when chosen and despite her training and icy cool demeanor she became overcome with rage. Once gifted with the title she went mad and went on a killing-spree before being encountered and apprehended by Scirocco. Imad Malak also having received the title of one of the four winds, though not formally like Ice Mistral had, decided to take her under his wing. But Imad had been cursed for taking the sword and title of Scirocco, though the sword gifted him with power of the winds and sands it also cursed him to fail in any attempts to under take what was in his heart. The curse was a security measure meant to foil thieves if they meant to misuse the sword's power, but since Imad was already good-hearted the curse instead lead him down the path of villainy as all his attempts to do good would fail or backfire. The curse seems to have taken a toll through Ice Mistral as well since all Scirocco's attempts to teach her honor and discipline have only served to make her feel more repressed and engage in even more anarchistic behavior whenever Scirocco was not looking over her shoulder himself. Presence Ice Mistral is a particularly violent super villainess who lives for the thrill of destruction and chaos. Ice Mistral's loyalty to Scirocco seems to be based almost solely on the fact she views him as stronger than herself. Scirocco would eventually attempt a ritual to destroy all villainy within the Rogue Isles, the ritual was set to reform all villains that were still redeemable and turn them good but would completely erase all villains of irredeemable evil in the process. Before preforming the ritual on all the Isles Scirocco tested it on Ice Mistral. The result was an extra proactive, happy-go-lucky Ice Mistral who loved the world around her and everyone in it. Upon seeing the previously angry trash-talking hedonist act kind and sickeningly sweet Scirocco's assistant in the ritual (The Player Villain) became cautioned about the ritual he/she/it was helping Scirocco complete and went to Arbiter Daos, who was already waiting with a plan to turn the tables on Scirocco before he did the same to half the villains in the Rogue Isles while killing the other half. After Scirocco's rites were foiled by the player Ice Mistral returned to her normal hate filled self. When encountered in the Dark Astoria arc, as part of the end game content, Ice Mistral reveals another reason she had been following Scirocco other than just his power by sacrificing herself to the soul devouring Mot to save him and implying heavily she had romantic feeling for him. Powers and Abilities Ice Mistral has the power conjure ice in a variety of forms. She can encase herself in icy armor to absorb direct damage to her person. She can freeze opponents in blocks of ice or create ice slicks on the ground to keep them from attacking her. A particularly devastating technique of her's is to create localized snow-storms and blizzards around her foes. Perhaps Ice Mistral’s favorite abilities though seem to be her variety of powers that involve shooting cold blasts, shards and beams of ice at her enemies. Category:Anarchist Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil